


#LoveWins

by Xenrae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Arthur/Eames - Freeform, Fenris/Hawke - Freeform, M/M, Teen Wolf, agron/nasir - Freeform, and I hate "freeform" tags, cas/dean, celebration, historical day, marvel pairs, mentions of - Freeform, mentions of so many ships, mike ships friends and not-friends, ragnar/athlestan, sherlock/john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenrae/pseuds/Xenrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June 26, 2015, America gets it right at last, and Mike and Harvey share a moment, and some silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#LoveWins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of giddy over the U.S. Supreme Court ruling today, so, I wrote a little thing to commemorate. It's a bit silly, but fuck it, I'm celebrating, and somebody else will write a deeply romantic and inspired fic, much better than I could :)
> 
> Also, there are of course many more ships I could have mentioned, but I mostly just stuck with what I know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_No union is more profound than marriage, for it embodies the highest ideals of love, fidelity, devotion, sacrifice, and family. In forming a marital union, two people become something greater than once they were. As some of the petitioners in these cases demonstrate, marriage embodies a love that may endure even past death. It would misunderstand these men and women to say they disrespect the idea of marriage. Their plea is that they do respect it, respect it so deeply that they seek to find its fulfillment for themselves. Their hope is not to be condemned to live in loneliness, excluded from one of civilization’s oldest institutions. They ask for equal dignity in the eyes of the law. The Constitution grants them that right. The judgment of the Court of Appeals for the Sixth Circuit is reversed._

_It is so ordered._

_\- Supreme Court Justice Anthony Kennedy, June 26, 2015, the last paragraph of the ruling._

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mike's at his desk when the "Harvey noise" pings from his cell.  It's a text, and Mike rolls his eyes, because really Harvey, he has his own work to do.

_Harvey:  My office.  Now._

Mike drops his phone back in his pocket and heads off in that direction, wondering what's got his boyfriend tweeked, and how late he'll have to work tonight to fix it.  He's at first surprised, and then concerned, when he finds Harvey standing at his desk, eyes wet with tears.

"Harvey, what's wrong?"  Mike's at Harvey's side a split second later, but Harvey just nods at the computer screen in front of him.

There's a live feed playing, and Mike thinks it might be Washington, D.C.  "What - "

"We won, Mike.  We actually fucking won."

"Harvey, is this - "

"Yes, it is."  Harvey finally tears his eyes away from the screen.  He grabs Mikes hands and turns to him, a reverent smile on his face.  "Five to four, the 6th Circuit is reversed, and gay and lesbian couples finally have equal protection.  Marriage for everyone, Mike."

"Harvey - " and Mike doesn't finish, because Harvey knows.   Mike is fighting back his own tears, a lump suddenly sticking in his throat.   It's not about them, because New York has already made same-sex marriage legal.  It's about everything else.  It's about equality and fairness.  It's about human rights and dignity.  It's about all the kids whose dads can be married, and whose moms can.  It's about the joy of getting on bended knee for somebody you want to spend forever with.  It's about being one step closer to kids not having to worry about coming out to their parents, or being harassed at school.  It's about beating discrimination and victory.  It's about love winning.

Mike wipes the tears from his eyes before they spill, and smiles back at the man he loves.   Harvey pulls him in, and kisses him softly.  "It's history babe, and I'm lucky I get to share it with you," he says against Mike's cheek.   
  
"Wow, Harvey.  Finally. I can't believe -"

Mike takes a step back, eyes wide.  "Oh my God, Harvey, who's going to tell Agron and Nasir?  They're on a mountain in Germany somewhere!"  Mike is practically vibrating when he pulls his cell from his pocket.  "They'll know this in the U.K., right?  Because John and Sherlock will be thrilled for us slow-ass Americans.  And I need to call Gabriel.  He'll know how to reach Cas and Dean at least.  Geezus, Harvey, they could be anywhere and they need to know!"

Harvey can only grin and shake his head.  Mike has always worn his heart on his sleeve, after all.

Now Mike's pacing, scrolling through his contacts and dialing.  "Gabriel, it's Mike… yes, I know… yes, but Cas and Dean… oh, got it.  Alright, good… Yeah, you too!  See ya."

Mike throws a smirk at Harvey, "Gabriel is already tracking them down.  Hell, Justice Kennedy probably called him personally before the ruling was published."

Harvey is calmly watching Mike's freak-out, a fond smile in his eyes.  "Mike - "

"Just a minute, Harvey.  I've got to figure out - do you think a pigeon would reach Ragnar and Athelstan?  I know they've got no technology where they are, and I'm sure they'd want to know - okay, Athelstan would want to know.  And fuck, how will Hawke and Fenris find out?  I might have Varrick's number in here, or maybe I can get it from Louis!"

"Mike - " Harvey tries again.

"Shit Harvey, do you have a number for Arthur?  Or even Eames - wait, no.  Nobody's got a number for Eames, well except Arthur.  Somebody's got to find Arthur.  Maybe Cobb knows.  I'll send him a text."

Mike types out a text and scrolls through his contacts again, hurriedly dialing another number.  By now Harvey has given up interrupting, and is sitting watching the live stream again, rolling his eyes when he hears the next call.

"Donna?  Yeah, it's me.  Thank you!  It's great news, right?  Listen, do you ship those guys from Teen Wolf at all?  Yes, them.  I don't… well of course they have fans, but… alright.  What about the guys from Marvel?  I don't know… they're not the only ones, though… I know they do, but… fine.  Yes, I'm excited, Donna…  Yes….  No, I won't tell you what Harvey thinks because… right.  Okay, gotta go, and thanks again!" and he disconnects the call, at last looking up from his cell.

"Mike - "

Mike's not vibrating anymore, suddenly realizing that news this good has already traveled.  He just couldn't help being happy and wanting to tell _everybody._   But, his friends and not-friends will find out soon enough, or already have.   And Harvey is looking at him like it's taking all he's got to wait his turn -

"Sorry, Harvey.  I guess I got carried away," he mumbles with a sheepish grin.  Harvey crosses the room to him, and puts his hands around the younger man's waist, pulling him close.  They're face to face, an inch or two between them and Mike's finally tucked his phone away and is wrapping his arms around Harvey's neck.

Harvey kisses him again, a slow calming touch of lips, an exchange of breath that grounds Mike as it's meant to, and draws him back in.  Mike rests his head against Harvey's shoulder, pressing his face into the comforting warmth of the older man's neck.   They stay that way, a long quiet moment together, a moment they'll realize later they shared with happy, loving, deserving couples in celebration around the world.

Mike pulls back a bit, brushing an imaginary hair from Harvey's forehead.  "I love you, Harvey.  What a great day," he says exhaling a long breath, because relief is at least part of the joy.

"I love you, too, Mike," Harvey says, quiet and sincere.  "And yes, it's a really great day."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it's the law of the land where I live - way, way over due - and my joy knows no bounds. Congratulations to everyone because the world is definitely a better place when #lovewins.
> 
> I'm at [Xen's Garden](http://xenrae.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
